1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing technology and, more particularly, to a drawing device, a drawing control method, and a drawing control program for drawing graphics in accordance with input through an input device such as a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information terminals and game devices provided with touch panels have become widely used. Various types of applications have been provided that take advantage of the characteristics of touch panels that allow for operation by directly touching with fingers a screen displayed on a display device.
The present applicant has developed portable game terminals provided with a touch panel that allows for input entries at a plurality of points, a rear touch panel provided on the back surface of the game terminal, and the like. The present inventor has conceived of new drawing control technologies that take advantage of the characteristics of such new terminals.